


and i swear there's a ghost on this island

by lanyons



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons





	and i swear there's a ghost on this island

“Do you like it here?” Kaworu asks.

 

For a moment, Shinji doesn’t answer, looking out at the fog settling over the sea. “I’m not sure,” he answers. “Everything is grey.” The clouds, the pebbles on the beach, the silver of Kaworu’s hair.

 

“How do you feel?” Kaworu picks up a piece of slate. He cradles it in his palm, like a bird’s broken eggshell.

 

Shinji feels numb. Flat as the waves that rush soundlessly onto the shore. “Tired,” he says. His bones ache.

 

“I’m tired-” he repeats - and Kaworu throws his pebble into the sea like it’s an offering to an angry god, and it sinks without a splash.


End file.
